Mouse
/ / / |minimum = 0 |maximum = 50 |prey = , , |predators = All above animals to (and including) Thirst, natural causes |previous = (none) |next = |hide = Small and large hiding holes |equivalent = / / |realeased = Oct 4 |tier = 1 }} This article is about the animal. For the edible one, see Mouse (food). The is the first Land Animal the player could become in Mope.io. The mouse is also the Land equivalent of the Shrimp, Chipmunk, Chicken, Desert Chipmunk, and the Kangaroo Rat. Technical The mouse: * Spawns with 5 XP (Formerly 10) at the ready. * It has a maximum XP of 50, at which point it evolves into the Rabbit, Arctic Hare, or Trout. * Can eat Berries and its equivalents, small Meat, Plankton, and Dates Appearance The Mouse is one of the simplest (from the lack of abilities) and smallest Animals in the game - only freshly upgraded Rabbits, Trout, and Arctic Hares are slightly smaller. It is one of the only Animals without a bite-able Tail, the only others being the Shrimp, Chipmunk, Chicken, Rabbit, Trout, Arctic Hare, and Crab. Its base is gray and features a gray triangular snout with a gray-pink circular nose, large black eyes, darker gray ears, and a pink tail. The eyes are bigger than most animals. Strategy The best way to upgrade is to find Mushrooms and press "s" to shoot water into them. Once the player shot water into them, they will get bigger and bigger until they've turned into lots of berries the player can eat. The player should keep doing this until they upgrade. The player should avoid shooting at red mushrooms as it will require more water, and give less food in return. Never run low on the water, as the player will lose the ability to sprint, and also will die from dehydration. When low in the water, the player should look for a water spot as that is usually the best way to regain water. Another approach to leveling up is by using a healing stone, though it will take more time than shooting water at mushrooms. The player should watch out for predators as the mouse is one of the weakest animals in the game - killed in 3 bites, and is slow in mud, water, and everywhere else without any abilities. Fortunately, most predators, especially higher tier ones like Woodpecker , Pig , and Deer would usually avoid eating mice as they give almost no XP to them. When chased, try to fit in gaps where the predator cannot, and avoid the mud at all costs, as both Rabbits and Pigs travel faster than mice there. Upcomming There will be 2 new shop skins for mouse , Golden Mouse And Purple Mouse Golden Mouse will cost 20k Purple Mouse 5k. Gallery Underslimeasmouse.png Mouse.png|The mouse's original appearance (It hasn't changed much). Mouse2.png|The mouse with animal images turned off. A little mouse.........jpg|A mouse that had discovered a huge Berry Bush. Screen Shot 2017-08-05 at 6.28.22 PM.png|A damaged Mouse running into a big Hiding Hole. Wintermouse.png|The Winter Mouse. Screen Shot 2017-08-05 at 6.26.14 PM.png|A Mouse going into a small Hiding Hole. Screen Shot 2017-08-05 at 6.30.28 PM.png|Two Mice and a Donkey at a Healing Stone. Screen Shot 2017-08-05 at 6.28.15 PM.png|A Mouse next to a River. Mopeiofficalyoutubepic.jpg|A mouse stuck. Trivia * Before a previous update, the text that appeared when you first spawned originally read: "A little mouse... Drink Water, eat berries to grow!" * (Old) Biting a Mouse who actually upgraded from Dragon/Kraken (see above) will give 10K XP. * The mouse's appearance was changed 3 times. * The mouse has the smallest vision. * It's one of only 7 animals that don't have a tail (Mouse, Pigeon, Shrimp, Trout, Rabbit, Arctic Hare, Chipmunk, Desert Chipmunk, Kangaroo Rat, and Crab/refers to tails that can be bitten). ** This is despite the fact that mice have tails in real life and the image shows a tail. * When the game is loading, the mouse will appear. At the top will be a message:"connecting", and the mouse will spin around. * mouse meat gail 300 xp ween mouse is max 50 xp * original mouse upgrade was 60xp pl:Mysz Category:Animals Category:Early-Game Animals Category:Starting animal Category:Land Animals Category:Mope.io Category:Mammal